


a fine foray

by whatamidoingeven



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, I just want my good kids to be happy and gay, M/M, endgame spoilers, everyone is just really super gay, like extraordinarily gay, post true ending, probably inaccurate discussion of spark plugs, this is mostly lighthearted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamidoingeven/pseuds/whatamidoingeven
Summary: Spoilers- takes place after the true ending.It's supposed to be a lighthearted, fun trip, but of course, nothing goes quite according to plan.





	1. Chapter 1

“I’ve been workin’ on the railroad-”

“Ryuji! I swear to god, if you sing that one more time.”

“We’re not in Mementos anymore- that song doesn’t even make sense here!”

“Shut it, Skull!”

“Ah, c’mon! What’s the problem with tryin’ to have a little fun?” Ryuji grumbled as he sunk back into his seat in the middle row of their van. Or rather, the Niijima family van. But it was _currently_ their van, and that’s all that really mattered.

“It’s not fun if you’re just singing the same thing over and over.” Morgana replied, hopping onto Akira’s lap from the front seat. “Besides, who spends their road trips singing for fun?”

“Losers” came the quick answer from the back row, followed by aggressive typing.

“Whoa, that was fast! I'm impressed, Futaba-chan!”

“Ugh, you too, Haru? I thought I had at least one ally in this fight…” Ryuji groaned.

“What on earth gave you that impression?”

“Oh, look.” the stoic voice of Yusuke brought everyone out of their bickering. Off the side of the mountain the group was currently ascending, the sky reflected the various shades of a beautiful sunset. Though it was still early in it's descent, the scene it created was stunning.

“Wow…”

“It’s incredible…”

“It’s not every day we get to see something like this, huh? And to think this is only the first night of our trip.”  

“Yeah… Man, what a serene moment.”

And, on cue, the engine began to chug.

 

* * *

 

“Well, at least we made it to a stop, I guess?” Ryuji offered as he leaned up against the perimeter fencing. They had somehow managed to get to the nearest plateau lookout point on the mountain before completely breaking down. "And the view up here is pretty sweet." 

Though no one was in any particular mood to enjoy the beauty of nature- with the exception of Yusuke, who was, in one form or another, always the exception. Instead of getting his hands dirty, he used them to frame the scene in front of him between the crooks of his fingers.

He grunted. “Akira?”

“Hm?” Akira- who also had seemingly little interest in repair work and rested against the fence next to Ryuji, looked to his left. “Oh, sorry. I’ll get out of your shot.”

“No, no, stay- I just need you to move a bit...”

Akira scooted a few centimeters to the right.

“Ah… Wonderful.”

“Just what do you think you’re doin’! You can’t have a beautiful picture without _this_!” Ryuji shouted, and latched onto Akira’s arm. “What’da think now, dude? Pretty perfect, yeah?”

Yusuke sighed and let his shoulders sag. No. It wasn’t perfect. The balance was totally off. Ryuji’s hair blended horribly with the colors of the sunset. But…

He brought his fingers up again. Technically, this was an imperfect picture, strokes out of line- but he couldn’t think of a better composition than the two boys standing in front of him, smiling.

* * *

 

Ann didn’t know very much about cars- her dad had taken her to some fancy factories when they had stayed in Italy for a short while, but Ann had been so young that she hadn’t had any interest in them and all she remembered was their bright, flashy colors and the loud noises they made. Even now, she doubted she’d be able to learn anything about them. They were just too complicated and, in her humble opinion, boring.

Despite that, Ann was pretty sure she knew when a car was doing something it shouldn’t be. And right now, the van had grey puffs of smoke consistently coming from where the engine was. And it wasn't drive-able. There was at least a 99 percent chance something was wrong with it.

Thankfully, it wasn't up to her to fix it and their team was fortunate enough to have both an ingenious cat (and part-time car) and a genius with a driver's license, though things weren’t looking particularly promising for either of those parties from where she sat.

“What kind of plug _exactly_ did you use??”

“How should I know?! Like I had time to read it!”

“You can’t just throw whatever parts you want into an engine and hope that it works! It needs to be compatible!”

“We had two big problems to deal with, and I dealt with them both as best as I could at the time!”

“Please, stop fighting!” A small voice broke them up. Makoto and Morgana both turned to face the source, who seemed to be forgotten in the argument, even though she was only a few feet away.

“We aren’t going to get anywhere bickering like this… if we can’t repair it ourselves, we’ll just have to call in.”

“Call in?”

“To where?”

Haru smiled, “I know someone- just give me a moment. Oh, Futaba-chan?”

The door to the van rolled open, slowly, and Haru continued, “Can you come with me? I don’t think the service is that great up here, but I’m hoping you might be able to help change that.” 

“Cell phone service totally doesn’t work like that- but you might be able to call over Wi-Fi, so I can definitely try to help.” Futaba answered as she emerged from the van, laptop in tow. Before joining Haru, though, she turned to where Makoto and Morgana stood, “Now, if you start fighting again once leave, you’re both grounded.” She glared at them, and stepped away.

“I guess we’ll just have to wait for Haru to call, then…” Morgana said. He dropped the screwdriver he held in his tail, and instead focused his energy on trying to clean the oil and grease from his fur. “Unless you can think of a better plan, Queen.”

Makoto didn’t say anything. Instead, she opted to crawl under the car, leaving only her legs exposed. Not a bad sight, Ann decided. She’d always thought Makoto had great legs.

The sound of metal hitting metal served as her response. Morgana sighed, “I suppose she’s just going to keep going until she can solve the problem, huh? Well, I know where I need to be going.”

“Oh? Where’s that?” Ann asked.

Morgana cocked his head towards the edge of the plateau, where Ryuji and Akira were currently forming ridiculous poses while Yusuke snapped pics.

“I have to go reprimand those idiots for abandoning us in our time of need! And- Ryuji, get off of the fence!”

Morgana sprinted off towards the guys. Ann glanced around- those four were preoccupied, and Haru and Futaba seemed to be focused on whoever they were calling a little ways away from the car.

Which left just her and Makoto, though ‘Stuck Half Under A Car’ Makoto was definitely not Ann’s favorite Makoto. Probably not even in the top ten.

Oh well- Ann wasn’t about to let this chance go to waste. She walked up next to the still smoking van, and knocked on the side of the chassis, “Hello? Anyone alive down there?”

All Ann heard in reply was grumbles. Oh, so this was ‘Stuck Half Under A Car’ AND Grumpy Makoto. A rare fusion.

Ann bent down to look under the car as she replied, “Sorry, I can’t hear you over the sound of all these broken parts.” Which prompted an even louder groan.

Ann laughed, “Okay, okay, I’ll stop. If you get out of there.”

Slowly, Ann heard the scraping of dirt against fabric, as more and more of Makoto appeared from under the van. Her face was the last part to emerge, and with it came a noticeable pout.

It was cute. Ann couldn’t help smiling as she offered a hand, pulling Makoto up enough so that she was sitting straight up. At least until she slumped right back against the grill and front bumper.

“Let’s just… Take a break until we hear from Haru, yeah? Sound good?” Ann asked as she plopped down next to her grouchy girlfriend. The gravel wasn’t super comfortable, but at least Makoto was warm at her side.

Her question prompted another semi-incomprehensible noise from the older girl, and Ann couldn’t not laugh at it. It was just- not what she had ever expected to hear from someone like Makoto. She hadn’t meant to laugh, but as soon as she did, Makoto just moped more and turned away.

Not fast enough for Ann to miss the blush on her cheeks, though. At one point, Ann had thought there were limits to how cute a girl could be, but Makoto seemed pretty damn intent on continuously proving that idea wrong.

“Geez, there’s no need to pout about it, okay? Even if your pouting face is adorable.” Ann said, instinctively running her hands through Makoto’s hair, brushing out the bits of dirt and rock that had accumulated from her work.

“I’m not pouting.” Makoto finally responded with words, but didn’t make any attempt to turn towards her. “It’s just… frustrating.”

“Not knowing what to do, or…?”

“I know what to do!” And then Makoto turned towards her, her pout replaced by a look of fierce determination, “Or at least I _knew_ \- seriously, who thinks it’s a good idea to just install some random old spark plug without even checking to see if it had the proper specs first! Now there’s no telling what the extent of the damage is- gosh!”

It was hard to tell if Makoto was still blushing, or if her rant had just left her out of breath, but either way her cheeks were tinged with red. It was a good look.

Still, Ann knew Makoto would dwell on this is if she didn’t switch the subject.“Okay, you raise a valid point. But even you have to admit what he did was pretty cool. Especially for Mona.”

“...It was pretty daring, I’ll admit that much. But we should have taken care of the problem right the first time. Now we’re stuck here.” Makoto sighed and closed her eyes, leaning against the front of the car and against Ann.

Sure, the situation wasn’t ideal- Ann would much rather be sitting on a plush chair or even grass instead of gravel- but as she looked over at Makoto, hair still messy from trying her best to play team mechanic, cheeks still with a hint of red, the dying light of the sunset making her skin practically glow…

Ann was a model. She was used to seeing gorgeous people, being surrounded by them when they looked their best. But there was that sort of attraction, and then there was this.

It was easy to choose which she preferred.

“It’s not all bad, is it?” Ann asked, “Look.”

She waited until she saw Makoto open her eyes before she pointed to the horizon, off to the sunset which was fading, but was still vibrant, painting the sky with splashes of color that melded with the forest surrounding them in a portrait of life the city offered no chance to see.

“...You're right.” Makoto said, voice nearly a whisper as she gazed at the scene in front of her. "It really is beautiful...."

“Sure is.” Ann replied, her eyes not leaving her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternate titles to this fic include:  
> Everyone is Gay and Useless  
> Everyone is Gay and Useless, But At Least Haru Okumura is Gay and Rich  
> Futaba Sakura and the Desperate Search for Wifi


	2. Chapter 2

“So we have to sleep in the car.” Ryuji said. No one else spoke. “The entire night.”

It was almost too early in the spring for insects, though there were some distinct chirping noises in the distance. Akira wasn’t familiar enough with the area to make out what species it was.

He took a deep breath.

“God, this sucks!” Ryuji yelled, his voice seemingly echoing across the mountainside.  

“Oh, be quiet! It’s not like we’re not all going through the same thing!” Ann replied.

“It’s just for tonight. I’m sure we can manage. After all, I’ve slept in far more uncomfortable places.” Yusuke chimed in. His words didn’t do much to comfort anyone; if anything, they prompted more concern. But Akira (and everyone else) left it alone because, well, this was Yusuke. And that’s just how Yusuke was.

“I’m sorry, everyone.” A sad voice added.

“It’s totally not your fault, Noir. Just ignore that numbskull.” Futaba said at her side. “There’s no way you could have known that your mechanic wasn’t available until the morning.”

The sun had long since set, and the group still stood around the plateau they had made it to before the break down. Unfortunately, it wasn’t peak tourist season, and the amount of traffic that had passed by had been minimal, thus reducing any chance to they had at being rescued by someone else.

Then again, maybe that was a fortunate thing- maybe it was better being alone rather than having to answer as to why 7 teenagers and a cat were sleeping together in an old van on the side of a mountain.

“Who you callin’ a numbskull?!”

“Knock it off!” Morgana said as he hopped onto Ryuji’s shoulder and swatted a paw at the back of his head. “Arguing isn’t going to get us anywhere, and it’s not like we have any options. We’ll just have to deal for the night.”

If by ‘deal’, Morgana meant ‘mope’, Akira thought the group was doing a fine job of that already. He understood their pain, but really, there was no sense in staying this way.

“He’s right.” Akira responded, “We can make the best of this.”

“Oh yeah?” Ryuji asked. “What’s your plan for that, huh?”

“Well..” Akira said, and pointed to a small area a few steps away, “There’s a fire pit here, yeah? Let’s start there.”

* * *

 

As it turned out, no one really knew how to start a fire. Akira had a lighter (and dodged every question about where he had acquired it), but lighting an empty fire pit up proved ineffective. Obviously.

Which meant that their planned fun campfire night had turned into a trek through the surrounding woods with only cell phones for light, looking for branches that would actually catch fire. Which none of them knew how to identify.

This was fine, Makoto decided. Really.

The fact that everyone was spread out across the woods, leaving Makoto with only Ann at her side, was also fine. Ann, who had some issues dealing with the dark herself. Totally fine.

“Say, Morgana, shouldn't you be able to see better? With your cat eyes? I believe they have night vision.” Yusuke asked, about 50 feet away from where Makoto was scavenging.

“They _don't_ have complete night vision. That's a myth, but I can see better than most humans.”

“What's the deal then?! Why aren't you looking for this shit instead of us?”

Makoto heard a quick _ow!_ immediately after the question was asked, and assumed Morgana had taken a swipe.

“You idiot! I can't carry all the firewood myself!”

Seemed like a bad argument, considering they had found absolutely nothing thus far. Still, Makoto scanned the forest floor for anything that could be used, and picked up a handful of twigs when she heard something _snap._

 _“_ Eep!” She couldn't keep herself from screaming, dropping the twigs as she hopped a step back to latch onto Ann’s side.

“Mako-chan? Is everything alright?” She heard Haru’s voice to her left, but was too paralyzed to look. Who knew- maybe if she looked, it wouldn't be Haru, but some man with a mask and a knife and-

“I'm- I-”

Arms wrapped around her and Makoto’s immediate instinct was to tense up- her breath hitched, this was the end, this was really it, she should've listened to Sis and stayed home and-

And her face was resting against soft fabric, her nose overcome with the smell of a perfume she recognized instantly.

“Hey, I’m here, okay?” Ann’s voice. It sounded a lot like a chorus of angels right at this moment.

Makoto let herself relax, just a bit. Her shoulders sank into Ann’s embrace and she loosened her grip around her-

“OOOGA BOOGA!”

And Ann was shaking and screaming and Makoto was shaking and screaming until whoever grabbed them stopped and was laughing and Makoto really should have prepared her will, she should have said more to Sis before she left, she should have-

“God! You asshole!” Makoto heard Ann yell and one of her arms unwrapped from around her. She heard a series of thuds and _ow, fuck, ow_ before she finally connected the dots and realized that they were not under attack as she had suspected. At least, not from an actual threat.

“How much of a dick can you be? Seriously?! You _know_ how much Makoto hates the dark, you jerk!”

“I’m sorry- I’m sorry- I just-” Akira’s voice. Makoto would be giving him the worst scolding right now, if she could bring herself to unbury her face from Ann’s shoulder. “-Look, okay, Ryuji dared me to do it.”

“You snake!” She heard Ryuji yell from a ways away.

“You both suck!” Ann’s voice again, and then her arm returned to wrap around Makoto. She pulled away slightly, and Makoto opened her eyes. It was dark, but they were close enough that she could make out Ann’s more prominent facial features. “You okay?”

Makoto couldn’t quite get her mouth to open, so she just nodded, which earned a squeeze from Ann.

“Alright.” Akira said as he took one big step away from the pair. Makoto could just barely make out the glare Ann shot in his direction. “We’ve been at this for an hour already, and it’s late. Why don’t we just call it and go to bed?” 

“Aw man,” Ryuji groaned, his footsteps rustling the foliage under his feet as he reconvened with the group, Yusuke, Morgana, and Haru following suit. “We went through all of this trouble for nothing. Now we have to sleep in that crappy little van _and_ we can’t even tell ghost stories.”

“Oh, we can tell ghost stories-”

“Absolutely not.” Ann and Makoto said in chorus.

“Damn…” Ryuji mumbled as he kicked at a downed branch.

“If only the sky were lighter, this could have been a great opportunity to indulge in nature.” Yusuke said, and cleared his throat. “It would have been an...enlightening experience.”

No one responded.

“I said, it would have been-”

“I guess we should head back, then.”

“I agree.”

The group began to leave before Haru chimed in. “Oh! That pun reminds me- where’s Futaba-chan? I feel like I haven’t seen her in some time.”

“Now that I think about it, you’re right.” Yusuke responded, “She certainly would have laughed at my play on words.”

“I seriously doubt that.” Ryuji said, “Wait, did she even come out here with us? I swear she was laggin’ behind before we even left.”

“Oh, right- didn’t she say something about researching the trees in this area, or something?”  Ann asked.

“I bet she was just trying to get out of doing the work. I can’t say I blame her, though. She probably knew we wouldn’t find anything.” Morgana sighed as he hopped onto Ryuji’s shoulder.

Akira shrugged, “Let’s head back for now- we’ll see if she’s at the van and if not, we can go look for her.”

Everyone murmured in agreement, and the group began to move as one back towards the plateau.

Makoto felt Ann beginning to move as well, and tugged on her arm.

“Hm?”

“I- Can I-” Makoto stuttered, and cursed herself for not being able to speak properly. “Can I hold your hand?”

Since Ann had moved away, it was hard to see her expression in the darkness. But Makoto heard a giggle, and then felt warmth against her palm. “Of course. You don’t have to ask, you know?”

Makoto’s face was burning. How was it that Ann had this effect on her, even in the most innocent of situations? She couldn’t respond to that.

“But it’s adorable when you do, so I don’t mind.”

Oh. Her chest felt a little tighter. _Adorable._ Ann had called her adorable. The syllables repeated again and again in her mind, and Makoto swore her brain was short circuiting.

As they began to walk back towards the van, hand in hand, the darkness was the last thing on Makoto’s mind.

* * *

 

Ann awoke with a groan and, desperately looking for any comfort whatsoever, flipped over to sleep on her side. The seatbelt buckle pressed into her hip, and she was pretty sure this was the most uncomfortable place she’d ever had to fall asleep. Even plane rides from America to Japan and back weren’t this bad.

She flopped back over to lie on her back, which wasn’t any more comfortable, but it was at least tolerable. Clicking her phone screen on, she squinted at the bright backlight against the darkness of the van. 01:20 AM.

 _Yeah,_ Ann sighed, putting her phone down and sitting up, _this sucks._

Well, everyone else seemed to be having a better time. Yusuke, Akira, and Ryuji were piled up in the middle row, limbs intertwined and stacked on top of each other- how anyone could even sleep like that was beyond Ann. In the back, Futaba was curled up into a ball. It didn’t seem like she had moved since the group originally found her like that after their woodland adventure, and Haru seemed to be using her as a pillow. She looked way too put together for someone who had spent the last few hours sleeping in a car. Morgana laid next to her. That just left-

“Huh?” Ann whispered to herself as she looked towards her feet- the last she saw Makoto, she was somehow trying to sleep sitting behind the steering wheel. Ann knew it hadn’t worked out when she felt a body against hers at some point in the night, but now, that body was nowhere to be found.

She took one more look towards the back of the van, but no, Makoto hadn’t managed to squeeze into either of those rows. She wasn’t immediately visible from any of the windows, either.

Slowly, Ann scooted towards the passenger door, and, as quietly as she could, turned the handle.

It creaked loudly against the silence, and she paused and looked over her shoulder. No one had moved, and the van was still filled with the breaths and snores of her teammates. She sighed in relief, and waited for the door to click open before slipping outside and closing it gently.

The first thing to hit her was the cold of the wind, and she instinctively pulled her jacket a bit closer.

  
The second thing was how quiet it was-it made sense, given how abandoned this area was during the day anyway, but was still pretty eerie. She took a few steps around to the other side of the car, but didn't see Makoto until she looked away from it and spotted a silhouette of a person leaning against the plateau’s perimeter fence.

How long had she been out here? Ann had no idea, but headed towards her before stopping a good distance away and saying, just loud enough to be heard, “Makoto.”

The girl jumped a little, but not as much as she probably would have had Ann been closer. She turned to face her. “Ann- shouldn’t you be asleep?”

Ann chuckled at that, and, acknowledging that Makoto had recognized her, moved closer. “Shouldn’t you?”

“I guess” Makoto murmured, turning back away from her just as Ann made it behind her.

“ _I guess_ ” Ann mimicked, and wrapped her arms around Makoto, resting her head on her shoulder. “Like it isn’t one in the morning.”

Makoto leaned into her, “Is it really that late? I guess I just lost track of time.”

“Mmhm.” Ann said. She sighed when she felt Makoto’s arms rest atop her own. “Though I guess it’s probably hard to tell when you’re just standing out here. It’s so dark- I’m surprised you even came out here by yourself, considering how you were in the forest.”

“I- that’s- It’s different, okay? The moon’s very bright, and you can actually see it here-”

“Hm? What was that?” Ann teased, and kissed Makoto’s neck, soft and chaste, “The moon is beautiful tonight. That’s what you said, right?”

Makoto let out a strained noise before responding, “You know it isn’t.”

Ann laughed. There was no one else awake and probably no one outside of their teammates even on the mountain, but Makoto still got nervous around her. It was endearing.

They settled into a peaceful quiet before Ann asked, “So, why are you out here?”

Ann could feel Makoto tense under her arms and immediately added, “Not that I’m mad or judging you or anything, I’m just curious.”

“N-no, it’s not- I didn’t think you were doing that. I just couldn’t sleep and then I started thinking about some things and just needed… some space.”

Ann nodded into her shoulder, and detached herself, moving to stand at Makoto’s side instead. “I couldn’t sleep a wink either. That van was definitely not designed with a gang of phantom thieves in mind.” she groaned, leaning forward against the fencing.

“I know.” Makoto replied. “I don’t think my father envisioned it being used for this purpose when he bought it.”

Ah. Ann shifted on her feet. Makoto never talked much about her father to her, or any of them, beyond when it was relative to whatever mission the team needed to accomplish. But it wasn’t her place to pry, either. Instead, she just waited, ready to listen to whatever was weighing her girlfriend down.

“It was more for our family’s sake, he bought it shortly after I was born. But then my mother…”

Makoto trailed off. Ann rested her hand on top of Makoto’s, shivering at how cold it was.

“It never got to be used for it’s intended purpose. But, then again, we’re all kind of a family, aren’t we? So maybe it is now.”

Ann hummed in agreement. “We’re kind of a weird family, though. I mean, we do have a talking cat.”

Makoto chuckled, and leaned against Ann’s shoulder, “True. We’re not exactly traditional...in any aspect. Sometimes I wonder how other people see us. I know it’s a waste of energy, but I can’t help but wonder what…” She paused, and Ann heard her take a deep breath. “Well, I guess it really doesn’t matter.”

Ann didn’t press her, and instead, ran her thumb over Makoto’s knuckles. As confusing as it sometimes was to decipher Makoto’s thoughts, at other points, connecting the dots wasn’t difficult at all.

“I think,” Ann started, “that your dad would have been proud of what we did. I think he would be proud of you.”

Makoto stilled. She flipped her hand over, so her palm connected with Ann’s before replying. “I hope so.”

The atmosphere of the night filtered in- it was still quiet, but it seemed somehow more alive with the sound of wind rustling the leaves of trees, running through cracks in rock, the occasional buzz of a bug, and the soft breaths of the two girls who stood together.

“Hey,” Ann whispered, as though she were afraid of waking the team, or the wildlife, “We should try to get some sleep, okay?”

Makoto hummed. “I'm not sure if I'll be able to sleep though, even though it's so- _yaww”_ her sentence died with a long yawn.

Ann poked at her side, “What was that about not being able to fall asleep?”

“It's not my fault your jacket is soft, okay?”

“Well then, I think I've found out how you'll get to sleep.” Ann said, tugging Makoto by the hand back towards the van. “You'll just have to cuddle with me the whole night!”

“A-Ann,” Makoto stuttered as she stumbled, still being pulled by Ann until she came to an abrupt stop. She would have slammed into Ann’s back if the younger girl hadn’t turned around to catch her.

Suddenly face-to-face and much closer than before, Ann said, voice still quiet, “Hey, Makoto.”

“Hm?” Ann couldn't miss how Makoto’s eyes were half-closed already, her tiredness already weighing on her, but she had to say something.

“If you ever have something on your mind, you can talk to me, you know? You can even wake me up.”

“I- I couldn't do that. That'd be rude”

“If it's for you, I don't mind.” Ann responded, and then groaned. “God, that sounds like a line from a cheesy romance movie. When did I get like this?”

Makoto laughed, softly, closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Ann’s. “I guess being around someone you love has that effect.”

Ann felt her chest tighten. How many times was Makoto going to do this to her? Was she even aware of herself when she said things like this? So offhandedly, but completely sincere. Ann swore this girl would be the death of her.

“I guess so.” Ann said, and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Titles, pt 2:  
> Everyone is Gay and Useless Part 2: Somehow Even More Gay and Useless  
> Yusuke's True Art Goes Unappreciated


End file.
